What Just Happened
by Marik132
Summary: Derek has just killed the Alpha Peter and become Alpha of the Hale pack but he needs time to get used to it, so he goes out and gets drunk and Stiles had the same idea. Rated M for later chapters
1. The New Alpha

What Just Happened - Derek/Stiles

This is a collaboration with louisiana-gal2 so credit goes to her as well hope you all like

Derek's P.O.V

I've waited for so long, to get revenge for what happened to my sister I can't believe it's over, he's dead my uncle my last remaining family was killed by my own hand. I'm the Alpha now, but the only thing I can think of it going out and getting a drink I just need space, it hasn't sunk in fully yet. I can feel the wolf deep inside the power coursing through my body this is how he felt, how she felt I can't believe the difference being an Alpha is to being a Beta wolf.

Running, is so much better I feel at home outside it helps calm my mind and I can focus on it, what will happen in the future now that I'm Alpha, I'll rebuild our pack and house I'll need somewhere to live while I rebuild. I'm shifting back and I'm outside the borders of our- my territory it feels weird saying my territory when growing up it was always our land, our house and our territory going from our to mine is going to take some time getting used to I guess. I can smell more, the scents around the territory are all different mine is the one that stands out. I can smell Scott's scent it's a faint spicy scent mixed with perfume, which would be Allison's of course he was attached to her hip.

Then there was Stiles, the boy that smells like orange, pancake batter and something else then there are animals, they can sense me and they avoid my general location it's weird I run and run until I'm tired, and it's liberating being able to be free to move and run like this I've always enjoyed it not that I'd ever tell anyone, I'd never hear the end of it my sister always used to wind me up, but I knew she liked it too, we all did sometimes we ran as a family and woke up huddled together. This was going to be interesting I'd make Scott my beta and my first. I'd need a second as well as soon as I'm ready to bite someone.

Running home I smell the nothing but my own scent, the others were gone a long time ago this house is a ghost of what it used to be. I'd kill each Argent for what they did to me, and my family I'd enjoy getting rid of one family of hunters for what they did to me.


	2. Scott's Choice

This story is a collaboration with louisiana-gal2

Scott's P.O.V

I watched as my last hope was taken away from me, Derek had just killed Peter you see he's the alpha that bit me and a werewolf can be cured if he kills his alpha, or so Derek thought and I wanted it to be true part of me hates Derek for this, because of him I'm now stuck as a werewolf. I was never going to be normal Scott McCall ever again I know Derek is going to offer me a place as his beta but I cannot I'm going to avoid this whole ordeal and ignore being a werewolf. Stiles, is still always willing to help me some times we just talk others we spend the night playing video games and for a small time I feel normal again, wishing it could stay like this, just me him and Allison my best friend and my girlfriend. I could never tell them I was planning on leaving as soon as I could I can't stay here and be reminded of the past it's not fair on me.

So two days passed, and I packed my bags leaving a note for mum in her room and one for Stiles and another for Allison, by the time they get them I'd be miles away as an Omega, I'd travel and get strong, be as strong as I can be as an Omega. There is nothing wrong with being on your own you don't always need a pack to be strong. Besides on my own I have more of a chance at avoiding hunters, The only ones who know me are here in Beacon Hills so I'll be safe as long as I avoid heavily populated areas. My wolf is dying to escape to join a pack it wants other wolves. I watch the last sunset from the border of Beacon Hills and that's it the saga of Scott McCall geeky friend of Stiles, and Scott McCall beta wolf and outcast. I'll become a new person I will become a new person, someone I can be proud of I'm gonna hate leaving Stiles, Allison and the others but who cares about them anymore.

I don't I'll always hate them but Derek, I'll always hate Derek one day if I'm strong enough I'll kill him he will deserve it I had to dump Allison in a note who the hell does that for god's sake, she's going to be pissed off I hope she can forgive me one day maybe we'll be better off apart for a while.

Comment if you like our story if not it's up to you thanks everyone


	3. Heading Out

Stiles' P.O.V

We all split up, my dad was out again doing a double no doubt which meant I had to lock up I wonder what the others are up to. I hear the noise from my room. "Dammit" I grab a bat and when I get to my room I swing and hear the grunt as I connect with the attacker. "Stiles stop swinging that damn bat, and where the hell did you get it from?" Oh Jackson, why is it you wolves are determined to kill me with a heart attack or something. "No I just wanted to say, thanks for everything you didn't give up on me even though I've been nothing but a pain for everyone" Oh Jack my sweet little werepup your amazing even if you had trouble with being something different your still you no matter who says so and if Erica ever gives you trouble let me know I'll have her regret picking on you.

"Okay thanks again Stiles" I smile he's had a rough time of it recently "but call me werepup again and I'll do worse than threaten you" of course you will you Jackson so why are you here? Well we were wondering, if you wanted to come out with us, we're going out to have some fun, Scott keeps moaning" well it can't be until this friday it's a school night and dad would never let me get away with it. "Sure I'll tell the others, so this friday we're all going, well Derek won't and with Scott it depends on you getting through to him."

I go back to sleep, when another wolf lands in my room "Stiles, your awake right?" I sigh getting up, it's Scott. What is it I need my beauty sleep if I'm to look good in the morning you know you won't want me if I'm ugly. "Yeah sure, so I wanted to just talk tonight" I smile, my friend hasn't talked to me in a while not since Allison arrived on the scene. "I feel lost now that Peter is dead, I can't believe I'm going to be stuck here as a werewolf I don't know if I can do it, I can't be a werewolf because it means giving up Allison." I sigh rubbing the bridge of my nose "so what should I do?" Right now we can play games, eat junk food until we go into a food coma for the next eight hours and on friday we go out get drunk come home and have a sleep over, then talk to Allison about it next time. "That sounds great, it'll be like old times"

I missed this, missed being with Scott when we woke up dad was furious that I skipped half of school, so we ditched the rest of the day just playing games he beat me a lot of the times not for lack of trying. It rolls around to seven and I'm in the shower, Scott's downstairs. "Hey Stiles, the others are here" Well let me get ready, Scott shower and dress up get ready to throw a party, cause the Stilinski Troopers are going to get their fun game on and get drunk. "We are not the Stilinski anything, we're just going out to have fun." Spoilsport, well I'm ready who wants to play a game? "No" "NO WAY IN HELL" I laugh at the multiple no's it's just like it always was.


End file.
